bitfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Off-Topic/@comment-23927666-20181006010518/@comment-36939103-20181030235548
Wie versprochen, hier die Bewertung von Kondor. Weil ich immernoch Internetprobleme habe wird diese nicht extrem lang aber ich tu mein Bestes. Hier haben wir 2 Kontrahenten die sich bereits öfter gebattlet haben als jeder andere im Wiki. Wird dadurch das Battle langweiliger bzw. unspektakulärer? Keineswegs! Es hat die Möglichkeit für interessante Konzepte und sogar ein paar Überraschungen geboten. HR von NicStar211 Intro: Legt einen wunderbaren Grundstein für die Runde. Gutes Wortspiel, Sehr guter Reim und passender Inhalt. Part 1: Mir gefällt schonmal die Anspielung mit #forTeamAdonis auf das Battle Royale, was auch gut passt da der gesamte erste Part sich konzeptmäßig auf Shadows Aufnahme ins Team Adonis bezieht die ihn auf den Weg des Lichts führen wollen. Nach dem soliden Opener bringt er konzeptmäßig in jeder Line ein Wortspiel im Bezug auf Licht. Allein bei so einer Vorlage das Niveau relativ weit oben zu halten verdient schonmal Probs. Außerdem ist es technisch auf einem sehr hohen Niveau. Weiß nicht was ich da groß erwähnen soll. Wie gesagt ein Konzept mit durchgehend soliden bis guten Lines, auch wenn einzelne jetzt nicht so krass rausstechen. Außer vielleicht der Vierer mit der Team Adonis-Page in welchem er Shadow als unterbelichtet und das qualitative Schlusslicht bezeichnet. Die fand ich am Besten im Part. Bridge: Das Wortspiel mit in die Pfanne hauen und der Lasagne war sehr feierbar, das mit Schattenreich etwas schwächer aber auch ok. Auch wieder gut gereimt. Part 2: Hier wird es etwas persönlicher, da er sich zum größten Teil auf die Battlegeschichte seines Gegners bezieht. Hier gibt es auch sehr böse und zerstörerische Highlight-Lines, wie die dass Shadow zwar nicht besser texten kann als Nic, aber besser gegen Phönix und Jester verlieren. Oder dass sein größtes Highlight war eine Finalrunde von Jester zu posten. Auch der Rest ist ganz sauber. Die Schaukelpferdchen-Line wegen dem am Strick baumeln puncht nicht aber fand ich trotzdem mega lustig. Guter zweiter Part. Outro: Puncht zwar auch nicht aber ist thematisch vertretbar, da Shadow ihm Jahr den ZweckStar-Spitznamen gegeben hat. Wenn du Jester irgendwann nochmal battlest darfst du ihn aber jetzt nicht mehr mit Schizophrenie angreifen xD RR von DasSchattenpony Intro: In Ordnung, mehr aber auch nicht. Part 1: Die Anfangsline war schonmal sehr böse. Wird zwar von Nic in der Rückrunde aufs Heftigste widerlegt aber macht sie hier nicht weniger stark. Von diesen Team Adonis Punkte Lines bin ich nicht gerade ein Fan aber naja. Ähnlich wie Nic in der HR schreibt er hier alles im 4 Bars-Takt. Dabei ist mir aufgefallen dass ich die ersten Beiden hier jedes Mal geil finde und die letzten Beiden umso schwächer. Der Unterbelichtetkonter und der mit dem Baukasten für NicStartexte waren wieder Highlights und Lines in denen er aussagen will dass bei seinem Gegner eh nichts trifft oder wo er die Rückschritt Aussage noch mal wiederholt waren dagegen sehr unnötig. Also ein halb guter Part. Bridge: Hier war eigentlich alles ziemlich gut. Nur die Endline war leider schwach, da Nic jetzt trotz vieler Silben nicht viel in der Hinrunde gezweckt hat und das mit Disrespect erklären zu wollen wirkt fast wie ein Selbstdiss. Part 2: Der ist richtig genial. Hier sitzt wieder fast alles. Da muss ich nicht zu groß ins Detail gehen. Ein paar Highlights waren der Konter auf die Schattenerscheinung, das mit den Gastparts und den Organisationsthreads. Der Rest ist etwas schwächer aber auch durchgehend auf einem soliden bis guten Level. Nur das Ende wo er als ZweckStar Konter einen langen Reim bringt der extrem unsauber ist war nicht so doll. Fazit: NicStar hat in seiner Hinrunde eine sehr solide Leistung gebracht und diese durchgehend gehalten. Shadows erster Part konnte mit seinem Gegner nicht ganz misshalten, der Zweite war umso krasser und hat ihn gerettet. Leider nicht genug um diese Runde zu gewinnen. Shadows Runde ist ingesamt bestenfalls gleich gut wie die von NicStar der außerdem auch die klar bessere Technik hat. Beide haben gut abgeliefert. Für ein 1:0 auf irgendeiner Seite ist es zu knapp. Diese Runde ist ein Unentschieden. HR von DasSchattenpony DasSchattenpony kommt in seiner Runde ebenfalls mit einem Konzept dass sehr unerwartet und im ersten Moment auch etwas verstörend rüberkommt. Die Idee dahinter ist sehr geil aber er hat ein ähnliches Problem das manche anderen hier schon hatten: Das Konzept steht den Punchlines sehr ungünstig im Weg. Diese sind hier leider kaum vorhanden. Intro: Das Avatar-Intro dessen umgeschriebene Version von Nic mir gefallen hat wird hier nochmal umgedreht. Teils mit etwas fragwürdigem Inhalt aber es ist wohl alles lustig gemeint und in der Hinsicht ist es auf jeden Fall unterhaltsam. Part: Ähnlich wie beim Intro ist hier das meiste Unterhaltung aber wirkliche Punchlines finde ich sehr wenige. Das mit den Würdigen war in Ordnung, der Spit mit Bitches und BiT jizz war so schrecklich dass der mich an Eddy aus der Hall of Shame erinnert hat xD Die Aussage dass das Sternchen zum weißen Zwerg wird war noch ganz cool und das Ende war diesmal ausnahmsweise gut, bis auf das Outro. Also lustige aber aus Battlesicht größtenteils belanglose Hinrunde. RR von NicStar211 Intro: Die zweite Line war hier schonmal genial. Erinnert mich an eine Line von EnteTainment als der alle Members von LNG in einer Line untergebracht hat. Nic macht das hier klasse mit den 4 Elementen. Die Line mit Schimmel und Freshness steht im Schatten der Vorgängerzeile aber war auch solide. Part: Die Brony-Line zu Beginn ist direkt ein lustiger Start und die Line mit Du lässt mich gerne in deinen Mund ist auch schön umgedreht. Richtig geil wird es dann wenn er auf das Ficken Bezug nimmt dass sein Gegner in der Hinrunde angesprochen hat. Die Doppelmoral-Thematik auf daneben spritzen anzuwenden und das mit dem Sperma und dem Profilbild ist extrem geil gemacht. Das Ach so, tust du schon wurde auch schön gekontert, besonders mit der Setup-Line. Die Arroganz und Kuwinn Line war unnötig nur um nochmal Leuchtkraft einzubauen, aber der Vergewaltiger-Konter ist extrem böse. Das Ende puncht inhaltlich nicht so heftig ist aber trotzdem noch ok und ein gelungener Aufbau für die große Überraschung. GoooN der Boss, ey: Die Tatsache dass er dabei ist ist an sich schon heftig, besonders wenn man die Line aus Shadows RR in Erinnerung hat, dass NicStar sich selbst featuren muss weil sonst keiner will. Die Line mit den Eiern und My Little Pony ist richtig gut, aber der Rest ist auch wenn es halt durch GoooN krass rüberkommt inhaltlich recht schwach. Nur die Anfangsline war noch ok, auch wenn Shadow auf keinen Fall durchgehend schlecht war. Outro: Gefällt mir auch richtig gut. Den Vergleich mit dem Pferdekopf hab ich so noch nie gesehen und dass er aus dem Star von NicStar und GoooNs Chefkoch-Image einen 5 Sternekoch macht war wieder fantastisch. Fazit: Shadows Hinrunde geht als konzeptmäßiger Funtext gut klar, aber als Battlerunde eher weniger. Trotzdem Probs dass du dich an was neuem sehr interessantem versucht hast. NicStar kontert die Lines an sich nicht, was auch verständlich ist. Bei einem sehr eigenen Konzept einzelne Lines umzudrehen die sowieso nicht wirklich punchen ist nicht immer die beste Idee. Stattdessen bringt er neue Lines mit denen er die HR seines Gegners teilweise richtig genial ins Lächerliche zieht, verknüpft das teilweise noch mit Lines von Shadow und das Ganze funktioniert einfach. Er hat seinen Gegner einfach richtig ekelhaft zerlegt. Was für ein Paradoxon, ich dachte Shadow wär der Raper? Spaß beiseite, NicStar überzeugt in gleicher Manier wie in letzter Staffel. Shadow ist auch wieder auf dem richtigen Weg, aber normale Runden punchen bei ihm deutlich besser wie die Rückrunde gezeigt hat. Dieser Punkt geht an NicStar211. 2:1 für NicStar211 insgesamt.